Lost
by kiri-nightingale.soul
Summary: Sakura was forced to a 2-month vacation, AWAY from her work. Two men haunts her dream and her waking moment, and one of them just happened to warmed her. "What if I asked you to kiss me?""You wouldn't disappear?"-Might change rating. Is my genre, right?
1. 00

This is the beginning of the chapter, like a prologue. Excuse the bad grammar; I'm not that great in them.

It just happened that I'm deleting the other 'Lost' and creating this brand-new 'Lost' story. Because I have no idea how to continue the other story…Well enjoy!

Reviews, subscribes, and favorites; I thank you all in advance.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but the story I do.

_Ancient dreams swirl endlessly,__  
__on the winds of pain and fear,__  
__flowing past infected walls,__  
__that form the land of tears…_

_-Thomas Flexter-_

00.

Over the years I have worked myself to the top to prove my father I can accomplish anything I put my mind into. Even after my father died, I still work hard. My friends were concerned over me; overworking myself and taking too many shifts that I barely left the hospital to be in the comfort of my home. They didn't understand my determination to work really hard; to reach for who-knows-what.

My employer felt that I need a vacation, though I never lose patience towards my patients. However, I'm frightening my co-workers and the interns as well with my quick-temper for their quickness. It's still a wonder how I got friends and admirers.

Tsunade, my employer, was dead serious about me getting a vacation I realized. When I came walking into work the next day. I did my usual thing in the morning: check-in, make my black coffee, checked my calendar for any appointments made for that day, and begin my walk to the counter for patients. Unfortunately, the receptionists refuse to give me any patients available.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Sakura, there's none for you," she says.

I growled and glared at her, "And why not," I said in a low whisper so none of the patients in the lobby could hear.

She straightens her back, her chin held high to show that she wasn't afraid of me. "I-I was ordered—"

She yelped when I slammed my hands hard on the counter. "I don't give half-ass who ordered you! Give me the papers or else you'll regret ever going against me."

Her whole body shivered in fear of my temper and still bravely shook her head 'no'.

I swear my temper was rising, boiling at the edge; ready for an explosion. Those sleepless nights are finally rowdy-up my mood. The receptionist was lucky I didn't explode in front of her.

"Dr. Tsunade told every staff that they should not let you do anything," Shizune, Tsunade's assistant, walked in, telling me so. "Here," she handed me a folded paper, "from Dr. Tsunade."

Unfolding it, I read through it quickly and then turned quickly towards Tsunade's office. I walked into her office, shoving the paper in my hand to the blonde's face, whom was sitting behind her desk. "What the hell is this?" I exploded to her.

Tsunade sighed and placed her pen down as she settles back, "What do you think it is, Haruno?" she says. "Close the door," she instructed Shizune when she walked into the office.

"It says I'm on vacation starting today!"

"There it is."

"Like hell I'm taking a vacation!" ripping the paper to pieces.

"Because you've overworked yourself that your mood is getting worse."

"I don't need a vacation I need to work!" I turned around and out the door I went.

Tsunade sighed and then picked up a walkie-talkie, "Take her down."

I snatched the paper the receptionist was giving to the doctor. "Wait," the receptionist was about to continued but I gave her a sharp glare to shut her up. Two men showed up in a nurse outfit, one of them I knew was holding a needle to knock me out.

The whole lobby was noisy, because the two nurse men were having a hard time sticking a needle to me. They called back-up and four other nurse men came to help, wrestling me down to the ground. Each of the four men held each limb down while the other two prepared the needle. I yelled and struggle badly to break free.

They stuck the needle on my arm. The effect didn't come fast as the needle did. But when it did, I tried fighting it, and then it just blurred before my body and mind gave in.


	2. 01

EDIT: I didn't like the ending of this chapter, so I rewrote it to suit my taste.

Sorry for the late update, but I've been busy lately. Being dragged around by my mom and doing some requests here and there (and still not done with all of it). I had this chapter in one of my notebooks, so I have to look for it, which I did, since you're about to read this chapter. My internet does not love me…

Excuse the bad grammar; I'm not that great in them.

Reviews, subscribes, and favorites; I thank you all in advance.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but the story I do.

_Once upon a time, I, Chuang Tzu, dreamt I was a butterfly, fluttering hither and thither, to all intents and purposes a butterfly...Suddenly, I awoke, and there I lay, myself again. Now I do not know whether I was then a man dreaming I was a butterfly, or whether I am now a butterfly dreaming I am a man. _  
-Chuang Tzu (Zhuangzi)-

01.

_The smell of earth soil and grass penetrated through my sense of smell. My eyes flutter opened. At first it was a blur until my vision finally focused at a blue-sky—my body felt the touch of the wind and the grass's swaying._

_I slowly got up and felt the same wind fingering my long pink locks. The grass brushed my bare legs as I looked around my surrounding. A cabin stood in the field of grass and a lake not far from the cabin, glistened under the sun. Beautiful and peaceful was what I thought. Maybe there is someone living in the cabin—_

I woke up by the sound of the whistling kettle. I got up from the stool and turned off the gas stove. Picking up the kettle, I poured the hot water in my cup of coffee.

The wind howled, the windows rattled, and the rain pounded powerfully against the roof as I walked towards the sofa near the fireplace. It was just unlucky that my vacation was miles and miles away from my work and apartment, and located in some endless forest. Though there was a narrow road, it'll probably take days to get out with no form of vehicle available.

How very unfortunate that the nightmares I tried to avoid by work haunted me for the past two weeks since I was left alone in the cabin. To make matters worse there was no form of entertainment to distract my mind (though I wasn't really interested in them before). And now a storm hits! A thunder answered in agreement. Well at least it woke me up and will keep me away from the nightmares.

Two weeks ago, when they knocked me out, I was drove to this cabin by Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji; dumped on the bed on the second floor of the place. Ino had already packed my clothes; unfortunately, most of the clothes were clothes she bought me, which I stashed them in the back closet of my apartment. At least she brought a couple of my comfortable clothes. For two months, I'll be staying in this cabin and when it's over, Ino will be picking me up.

In those two weeks, the silence around the cabin irks me, and I felt restless sitting; doing nothing. Walking around the forest helped distract my mind, but at night was a terrible thing. _He_ haunted me, even in my sleep. Once I awaken in sweats and my heart pounding I start cleaning the cabin to keep me awake. Somehow, I fell into a short sleep and dream of the meadow, the cabin and the lake. The very same dream I dreamt not so long ago.

The fire crackled and snapped as it burned the log. I watched it licked and danced around the log as my ears listened to the pitter-patter of the rain that was beginning to calm down. I thought about the peaceful dream; thought about ever going into the cabin that looked nearly as similar as the one I reside in. I wondered if there's someone living there, or that I wasn't alone in that dream, because I long for a presence, a good one.

I closed my eyes and envisioned the place—the rain finally died the rattling and howling of the wind stopped—I could smell the wet soil of the earth and felt the grass touching me. _I opened my eyes and saw the dark blue-night-sky, covered with a billion of stars, winking at me. I sat up and saw the light up cabin and the glittered lake; shining by the full moon. "I'm in that dream…" I murmured to myself. The wind toyed with my hair and lightly touched my bare skin. I shivered feeling that cold touch._

_The light of the cabin…I thought of a fireplace to feel warm. I got up and walked toward the cabin. The door to the cabin opened and a shadow that spread on the grass showed. I kept walking until the identity of the shadow was cleared._

_A tall man, with slick black-hair, stood at the doorway in his trouser and black v-neck t-shirt. His eyes did not display any emotions, but they were a beautiful glistening onyx. My cheeks tingled as I continued to stare at the marvelous creature that stood leaning on the doorway, his arms folded on his chest._

_I gasped when he spoke in his deep-rich voice, "Are you just going to stand there all night or come in?" My tingling cheeks warmed and my heart just pound rapidly. This feeling I clearly knew, because Ino constantly talks about how she felt; her reaction towards an attractive man. For sure, I know Ino would be attracted to this godly man. This is the first time I've ever experienced this feeling and I'm not happy about it. I mustn't be distracted._

_He walked in and so did I. It isn't a good idea to walk inside a stranger's home, let alone be ALONE with the guy, but what harm would come to be Eve and the handsome man to be Adam. It is after all, a dream._

_"Make yourself at home," he spoke. I gasped again. I really need to stop doing that. "There isn't much, and there aren't any foods or drinks I could serve." His elegant hand held the iron rod to poke at the fire._

_I looked around the place and found the arrangement the same as the cabin I lived in, excluding some minor additional items. Strange, I thought as I sat on the sofa, the sofa felt the same as the sofa in my cabin—soft and wearing out._

_"Don't you get tired of waking in the meadow and do the same routine, and then disappear," he murmured._

_"W-what?" I was confused at what he said._

_"You always get lost and then found." His words didn't make sense._

_Putting on a calmed face like I usually do with patients, I asked him to explain._

_"How many times have you woken up in the meadow and saw the cabin and the lake?"_

_"Why?"_

_"Just answer the question." He lean on the mantel, his arms folded on his chest._

_"If you're talking about this dream; then only a few times."_

_"Those times you were lost and same goes right now."_

_"I'm not lost."_

_"But you're lost in your dream."_

_This guy is insane!_

_"The moment you wake up, you're found. I know it doesn't make sense now—"_

_"It doesn't make any sense at all," my doctor façade revealed. "Did you hit your head or something?"_

_"Hn…Do you believe in supernatural?"_

_I frowned. "No and what does it have to do with this conversation?"_

_"Let's just say it does. What if you lost an item around somewhere and it ended up here, in this 'dream'? Once the item is found, it would just disappear from here. It's like they went through space and time." He sighs, knowing well I don't fully grasp what he was talking about. "Alright, this is a dream that you'll always come to when you have no dream to dream."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"No. Sleeping-dream," he says, making every word loud and clear as if I was dumb as a mule._

_I growled, my hand automatically snatching one of the pillows on the sofa and threw it at him. He caught the pillow and just smirked at me. I straighten my back, chin high, eyes averted away from him, "Whatever."_

_Whatever he was explaining made sense at the same time impossible. He was right that I would dream about this place when I stopped dreaming about the nightmare, but that's just pure coincidence._

_"You don't believe me…" I yelped as he suddenly locked me between the sofa and himself. My blood rushed to my face at his nearness. How did he—I didn't even hear him move! My emerald eyes stared at his onyx that sudden changed its' shades to crimson red. My body shook right down to my core._

_"Beautiful," he huskily says, "and smells of wonder"—he inhaled deeply near the base of my neck. My air seemed to be getting thinner. When he licked I screamed, my hands charging up to slap him, but he caught them. He looked at my hand, turning my palm upward, and then he kissed it, his eyes staring my reaction, because his sudden action jolted electricity through my system._

_"No…" terror run through me like back when I was a child. I struggle more and screamed in terror, but he held me down. "What are you doing? Why are you doing this?"_

_"This is just a dream, I could do anything I want."_

_My eyes open wide, my stomach churned as his lips came closer and kissed at the base of my neck. I whimpered and cried in distress and for the first time in a long time, I begged for him to stop and that I believe. How weakly I felt right there. _

_Once he let go of my hands, I automatically nurse them close to my chest. He cupped my face and wiped the tears I did not know spilled with his thumbs. "I'm sorry," he apologize, "I'm sorry, so sorry." He kissed my forehead sweetly. My body tense but soon relax when he continued to apologize and kiss affectionally around my face; my eyes, my cheeks, my nose, between my brows, my chin, and then my lips. I didn't know why but the small kisses warmed me and when his lips landed on mine, I responded..._


	3. 02

Okay, I think this is the gayest chapter ever…and short. Sorry for the late update, been very busy.

Reviews, subscribes, and favorites; I thank you all in advance.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but the story I do.

"_All the things one has forgotten scream for help in dreams."_  
_-__Elias Canetti__-_

02.

After that night, Sasuke, the man in my 'dream', and I were in a relationship you could say. This relationship with Sasuke is different than how I treat my previous relationships. When admirers had the guts to come up to me and ask me out on a date, I just automatically agree. However I have always placed my job first than the relationship, so my 'romantic life' is just lifeless. Because of the vacation nothing to think about but Sasuke, I've placed Sasuke first.

Every time I entered that dream, Sasuke is always there waiting for me. We don't do much, just talk a bit and swim in the lake. Sasuke, I've notice, is very secretive about his life, but so is I.

There was one time I never entered that dream, my nightmare came chasing me every night for a week. Sometimes, the nightmare chased me in that dream that Sasuke disappeared. After that nightmare week, I finally returned to my 'lost dream'.

_Sasuke's arm was around my shoulder as we sat on the sofa in silence, both of us in thoughts. I thought he would question about me not showing up in this dream, but he didn't. He just welcomed me inside the cabin, and pulled me onto the sofa and both of us just sat there. _

_I wonder if he has nightmares or maybe afraid of something. _

"_Sasuke," I called to grab his attention._

"_Hn," I replied._

"_Um…do you have fears?"_

_He looked at me, a brow raised, "Everybody have their own fears."_

"_So you have one."_

"_Hn." He looks back at the window._

_Well, that's getting me curious. "If you don't mind me asking, what do you fear?"_

_He didn't reply so I let it go with a sigh, but he replied, "Deaths."_

"_What?"_

"_I fear those I love die because of me," he sighed and combed his hand through his hair. "When I was young, both my parents died, because I wanted to go out and eat pizza. If I had just listened to my mom telling me that we could just order it at home, we wouldn't be on the road and avoid the accident."_

"_I'm sorry," I said in sympathy, and then we fell silent again. I could feel myself feeling sorry this grown man and the his young self, that blame himself for his parents death. As I noticed before, Sasuke is a very secretive sort of guy, so telling me something like this must have been hard. I felt that I should open up as well._

"_Do you want to know what I fear," I ask him._

"_What do you fear, Sakura?"_

"…_My father…He…" I took a deep breath before I continued, "My father killed my mother when she disobeyed him and run off with the man she was cheating on my father. He threaten to kill if I did the same, but when I did on my last year in high school because I didn't like his idea of getting married straight away, he died. Up to now, he still haunts me with those words…so I worked every single day to keep my mind busy, so that he wouldn't chase me anymore."_

_I cried, hearing those words ringing my ears. Sasuke held me close and warmed me up, as I felt cold. "Sssh," he softly says. He tries his best like as if he was trying to calm a crying baby. _


End file.
